


Outside the scheme

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Nice Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Three little words spoked during a lazy morning.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Outside the scheme

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in foreign language so if there are any mistakes please write.

The sunlight fell into the room through the open window. John stretched and looked at the alarm clock. He woke up ten minutes before the set time of the alarm. There was no point to lie back, so he went downstairs to make breakfast.  
This morning seemed different. No sounds of the violin, or fumes coming out of the kitchen. Instead smells of various kinds of experimental vapors, John felt pleasant smell of coffee and freshly made toasts.

“Mrs. Hudson, what are you ...?” He interrupted, because she was not there. The only person in the room was Holmes. He was just making a second cup of coffee.

“Sherlock? What ...?”

“Good morning, John” he said, putting cups on the table.

“Morning” muttered, looking up in a daze on cleaned table and lying on it, plates of toasts with cheese. He sat down, glancing once at Sherlock and then at the sandwiches again. Holmes sat down, spreading the newspaper which he held under his arm. He began to browse it, nibbling crispy toast. Watson was staring unwittingly at the detective. After a moment, Sherlock put down the newspaper and looked questioningly at John.

“Something’s wrong?”

“Eeemm ... no.” He back to reality. “I mean yes. What’s this?” He finished, pointing the setted table. Sherlock took a sip of coffee and said a calm voice.

“Breakfast, my dear John. I'm sorry, but unfortunately jam ran out, so I made with cheese.”

Watson began to quickly analyze what he saw and heard.  
Good, that he wasn’t eating toasts prepared for him at this moment because he would inevitably choke by them. Maybe I still asleep and wake up soon, because it can’t be a reality, he thought.  
_"_ _Wait a minute, he said "my dear John"? No, I may have some auditory hallucinations ... but he said this. Maybe hit by something in head when I slept or it’s some another, strange experiment."_ Confusion in his head was getting bigger.  
  
“Are you okay?” A deep tone of detective’s voice and lightly shake by the shoulder, awoke John from the chaos of thoughts.

“What? Oh, yes” he said, trying to brace oneself and explain this unusual spectacle.  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sherlock?”

Dark-haired man looked at him with the expression of misunderstanding.

“You made us breakfast, for no reason?” He added. Holmes nodded. “And you used two words that normally you wouldn’t say.”

“Which words?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“What? You said "sorry" and ... - paused a moment, wondering if for sure this word was used - ... "dear John" - he finished, leaving "my" because the situation was strange enough.  
  
“Yes, indeed. I thought is nothing wrong with that, but perhaps I exaggerated with "my dear", because I see that you felt uncomfortable. In that case, if you don’t want that, I won’t speak thus anymore.”  
  
“I ...” He could not put into words again. “... Not the point. I want to know what happened. Why do you act so strange today? That’s mean different than usual” clarified.  
  
“But it’s nothing strange. Normal people do the breakfasts and relate to each other politely.”  
  
“But you're not normal. You are, as you say, high-functioning sociopath, and it’s probably mutually exclusive, right?”

“Well, according to the basic theory and descriptions of such cases, yes. But I think that it is impossible to close someone in a fixed scheme. Each of us in some way goes beyond it, and can not be clearly assigned to the case. We choose in which direction we are going. Certain characteristics are genetically determined, but the rest we shaping throughout life, and some adjustments can be made in any time.”  
  
“So did I good understand that you want to change, to be more an average?”  
  
“No, I don’t want to change, I make only small adjustments. If I decide that they are beneficial, will remain for longer.”

John tried to understand the logic of Sherlock, but he really couldn’t.  
  
“For longer? What’s mean?”  
  
“Until I get bored.”  
  
Watson sighed loudly in relief and tapped Holmes on the shoulder, then stood up, picking up the empty cup and plate, to put them in the sink.  
  
“Well, for a moment I was afraid, but returned my old Sherlock” he said with a smile.


End file.
